The Last Sister
by HopelesslyDaring
Summary: There lives a girl who knows about the Sanderson sisters. Her name is Audrey. Audrey Sanderson. Yes, there is another. Audrey has been protecting 16-year old Dani and been making sure the sisters can't return. Because they can. They can't die. Now, when her friend Pete lights the candle, she has to fight to save the lives of many. Maybe even sacrafice her own power and life.


**Thank you, just in general for reading this! I don't own Hocus Pocus or any of the characters except the ones you don't recognize. Thank you and enjoy the story!**

**~M&M**

_They are not dead. They will never die. They are 3. They shall take your life and preserve it as their own. You must run or they will find you. Do not worry about me, though. You shouldn't worry about me. I am already lost. I am they._

I scribbled those words into my English notebook. I should've paid attention more. My teacher, Dr. Marley, was up at the front talking about them. I couldn't help but draw what was on my mind. Dr. Marley wanted to be called that because he was a doctor of education. I rolled my eyes each time he said it.

"I do hope you all have a nice break. But, before I let you out, I'd like to discuss something else. Has anyone ever heard of the Sanderson Sisters?" I cringed at the word, ducking my head. Ginny Fort's hand shot up in the air. "Ginny,"

"They're 3 witch sisters who steal the beauty of others, right?" _No_. _They steal the lives_. I scribbled more.

"Right you are. They are told to come out when a virgin lights the candle in their cottage. So, over the break I would like you all to watch out for the sisters and their evil magic." He teased. I sighed and, right on time, the bell rang. People exited the homeroom class. I grabbed my things and followed. Then, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw the boy who sat at the back of the class and barely talked ever. _Peter Jefferson_. I smiled at him and he pushed his black wire-rimmed glasses up.

"Hey, Audrey."

"Peter, what's up?" He cracked a smile.

"I was thinking we could hang out during Halloween. I gotta take Franklin and Delilah to their friend's party." I weighed my options of staying at home working on my book, which by the way was a strong competitor, and actually doing something.

"Sure, Peter. I have a chapter to finish up though. Can you pick me up at 7?"

"Yeah. Well, I'll see ya." I rushed out of the class, trying to understand what I just did. What would we do at Halloween? Peter had always been a friend of mine. Well, like a best friend. Franklin and Delilah were his brother and sister. I hugged my books to my chest and tried to push the memory away. Max had killed them. _He had to_. But he didn't. Max failed. No, I saw it on the news, you think. Yeah...no. You cannot kill the Sanderson Sisters. Do you think it's that easy to slay the oldest, most powerful witches alive? Max only banished them for 5 years. They still live. The only thing preventing them from coming back was the candle. I shuddered at the thought of them coming back. That would most defiantly be the end. I walked out of the school at the last bell.

"Hey, Audrey," I turned around and found the eyes of Dani Dennison. She was all grown up. 16, in fact—in my grade.

"Hi Dani." She had her sheepish smile plastered on. The poor girl had experience with those hags.

"Whatcha doing for Halloween?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I'm just hanging out with Pete. What about you?" She nudged me with her shoulder.

"Now, I'm gonna be hanging out with you and Pete." I smiled. "Aren't you going to Max's Halloween party at his new house with Allison?" She shook her head.

"It's all for adults. I'm not sure what they're doing for sure anyways." We began to walk together down the sidewalk. I had made friends with Dani at the beginning of the school year to protect her from anyone else. I needed to protect them. For, it was my fault they were caught up in the mess.

"I'll see you tonight." I nodded and scrambled away. I had to protect her. Even though it was a very slim chance she would want to go back to that house and light the candle again. I was sure she learned from her first encounter.


End file.
